Romance, A Game of Chess
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Regina is a relationship with a enticingly sultry older actress when she finds herself stolen away in the middle of Chess the Musical and making out with Mal, putting their next on stage cues at risk in the process. Modern AU Dragon Queen. Part 3 in the Theatre AU.
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Chess the Musical.

Author's Notes: Same theatre AU and after "Self Awakening"

Romance, a Game of Chess

The wall behind her was bumpy and rough as she stood pressed against it, surprised that it hadn't torn through her act two dress yet despite the feverish attention her neck was receiving. Biting down on her lip to repress an embarrassingly aroused moan, she gripped the blonde head of hair that was attempting to descend lower. She managed to pull it up out of her cleavage and latch onto those supple lips, giving them a bite of their own. The smaller woman rolled her hips as she slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, gasping when she felt a breast cupped through the silk of her dress. A low chuckle reached her ears before they continued to fight for dominance in their tango of tongues.

How did they get here? Middle of the opening night show. In the hallway. Making out.

She was far from complaining but it was highly unprofessional and yet she couldn't resist the tantalizing pull of her mentor when she was asked to follow her after they exited the stage. "Mal, we need to get on stage," she whispered for fear of an actor or crew member hearing how laced with emotion her voice was.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've clocked David at five minutes with this song," came the reply. Mal dipped her head and began to nip at the juncture of the brunette's neck and shoulder, feeling the grip in her hair tightening. Carefully not leaving marks she moved down the soft plain of skin, grazing her teeth as she went. Her eyes darted up to the brunette's through hooded lids, pleased at the unabashed expression of passion she saw. "Come now, Regina, don't get so overwhelmed you can't sing..." she teased, groping at the woman's breast as she littered what was revealed of the skin above in open-mouthed kisses.

Regina's breathing deepened as she threw her head against the wall with parted lips in a silent moan she wished to set free. Turning off her vocals was the hardest part and yet, they shouldn't even be doing this in the first place. Goddammit, Mal!

It had started during her solo song and first appearance on stage. Mal looked lovely in that slim black dress, blonde wavy hair splayed over her back and one shoulder as her her breasts attempted to loose themselves of their confines. It was alluring and caused the brunette to blush in the dim that was backstage, clenching her hands behind her back tightly. They hadn't ever gone all the way, but their rapturous make out sessions outside of the theatre more than fueled the heat growing deep in Regina's stomach as she chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"Yesterday, the girl that I was fond of finally could see the writing on the wall. Sadly she realized she'd left him behind and sadder than that she knew he wouldn't even mind," the tall blonde sang bittersweetly, not faltering one iota, but Regina could see the pain flash in her eyes, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was thinking of as she sang those lyrics. It was a different situation for Svetlana in the show but it applied to Mal's former relationship far too closely. "And though there's nothing left to say-would he listen if I stay?" she continued, though the answer in reality was a firm and dead set no. Mal's boyfriend would never have changed his ways with her. He had used her because of her beauty and would never love the blonde.

Regina's face fell into a frown over the sad circumstances and had the urge to hold Mal in her arms, make her forget the troubles of her past. The adoration she held for the older woman in keeping her composure so steadfastly on stage grew as she watched her perform. How could one have that much heartache and pain and soldier on through it all? She felt a swell of pride at the amazing woman she knew.

"And if that girl I knew should ask my advice, oh, I wouldn't hesitate-she needn't ask me twice. 'Go now!' I'd tell her that for free. Trouble is the girl is me-the story is the girl is me," Mal's voice came to a standstill as she stared toward the audience, muted emotions mildly playing on her fair features, breathing leveling out. She really was cast perfectly for Chess the Musical. When the stage transformed into the blue-out, Mal walked stage right and waited for their Arbiter, Victor, to begin the next song before crossing back over to the ever impeccable Adam Gold center stage.

"We did not bring you to Bangkok for a holiday, dearie. You must tell your husband, he has to lose the match and come home. Talk to Anatoly!" he spoke with that thick yet articulate accent, drawing forth an exaggerated roll of the eyes from his blonde compatriot.

Regina felt her heart go out to Mal as she tried to convince their shared on stage love, Anatoly played by the ever handsome Jeff. She was still amazed even to this day how talented her friend was. Granted, everyone at this playhouse was talented beyond compare and with everyone except the children, Regina felt such a newbie to the scene. All the same, she knew she was growing and improving, gaining the affection of her director and fun challenging roles to experiment with and learn more about performing. Not to mention she had the grandest help of all in her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

This drew a smile to her face as the brunette to her left gestured at her wildly and pointed to the stage. "Thank you, Snow," she murmured as she steeled her expression and strode on stage.

"And at the Oriental Hotel, Walter de Courcy from Global Television plays his opening gambit," Victor spoke smoothly from his high upstage position.

Regina stood in front of her dear friend Sidney as he leveled her with a stern look. "Your father is alive."

"My father? Alive?"

"Alive in Russia—thirty years in prison."

"And you think I would believe you?" she asked spite marring her voice. Any talk of her father was a touchy subject and per Mal's suggestion she had incorporated that pain into her performance. Her character, Florence had hardly known her father and it was such a sensitive situation that got brought up periodically. It was also quite ironic shortly thereafter that she was the same age as her stage counterpart.

"Pity the child...who 25 years on...finds her confidence _gone_!" she belted out as sadness and pain overtook her face. Turning on her heel to face the back wall, Regina promptly closed her eyes to force down the welling of emotion. This was neither the time nor place. Although, that confidence also applied to her somewhat newfound feelings for the blonde several paces to her left. She sighed as she felt comforting eyes settle on her form, wondering if she was okay. She knew it was Mal without discreetly turning her head, knowing she would fail miserably at that act of secrecy.

The longest song in the show, though most of the show was singing, at least it wasn't Les Mis. Thankfully, it goes by swiftly with plenty of face time for each of the soloists in the song and in her opinion it was quite a fun jaunt. Freddie, played by David, was always so endearing and rockstar in his delivery of his lines with her. Regina felt bad that her character had dumped his sorry childish self, but Jeff was more appealing to the eye if she was being honest with herself. Eva had done the show justice in casting them all where they perfectly fit and where the audience would best enjoy the story they were witnessing. Of course...she only had eyes for Mal.

"Who'd ever think it? No one makes the moves intended. Till the game has ended, then they say I told you so. I am learning things I didn't want to know," the company sang front facing as David approached the brunette from the side and pleaded.

"It can all be different now, Florence. I love you. Come back to me!"

"Everybody's playing the game, but nobody's rules are the same..." the Victor intoned purposefully.

Mal and the rest of stage right pivoted and joined in, "Nobody's on nobody's side."

"Never be the first!" Regina pitched.

"Everybody's playing the game. But nobody's rules are the same. Nobody's on nobody's side!" they finished up, lights shining brighter for a moment with the musical button then dimmed down to a single spotlight on a pitiful looking David. Regina glanced at him momentarily before exiting stage right.

From there, her mind grew fuzzy, hardly registering the fact Mal had asked her to follow her somewhere. Wordlessly she had trailed behind the woman, inexplicably trusting her, unaware that the blonde had been entranced by her performance thus far in act two and felt the need to express that affection. Mal was no fool, she knew that 'The Deal (No Deal)' had left Regina a little rattled and she wanted to clear her mind of that experience, if briefly.

Mal grinned against Regina's warming skin, enthralled by the reactions she was receiving from the petite brunette. Placing one last hot kiss on Regina's cleavage she straightened up and brushed back a bang of brown hair. "You look stunning in that dress," she complimented in a sultry voice, trying not to undress the woman with her eyes. They had been teetering on the edge of that final step for weeks now, not quite ready yet oh so willing at the same time. Mal had been holding back for Regina's sake, wishing the decision to be hers alone when she felt ready. Pressuring her girlfriend was never something she wanted to partake in.

"You've...seen me...in this dress before," she panted out as articulately as she could. Regina sighed, still trying to gain control over her breathing. For all the singing classes she had taken, nothing prepared her for the adamant attention Mal gave her when they made out and fooled around. As long as she could sing the upcoming duet with her blonde partner, she would be thankful to whatever god there be.

"I know," Mal smirked, pecking Regina's cheek as she traced her hand along her smooth jawline. She stepped back slightly to allow the younger woman a chance to catch her breath properly and move away from the wall if she desired. Regina opened her chocolate irises to see the soft features in front of her upturn into a smile. She smiled back as she reached down and straightened her greyish white dress before running her fingers through her hair and smoothing it down.

Their eyes locked as David approached the final notes of his song filtered down the hall. They barely heard the lyrics as if the world itself fell away and all that mattered was them. Their breathing became smooth and synchronized as Regina's lips parted. "I love you," she stated.


End file.
